The Frozen Swing Set
by Soaring Keys
Summary: 2 lonely souls trudge onwards through a hash winter storm, colliding at an abandon park. Their hearts thumped as the feelings of fear and loneliness slowly ebbed away. Perhaps, the cursed holiday would have a happy ending afterall. (Song-fic, One-shot, Yaoi)


**DISCLAIMER: ** I don´t own Naruto. I´m your regular fanfic writing yaoi fan. *wink wink*

**PRE-NOTE!/** So I had originally made this fic based on a christmas song, but apparently some person threatened to report me because it broke a rule. Therefore every line break is a switch between POVs where originally a song lyric had been placed, just so you all know because this wasn´t my original thought. Anywho, I do hope you enjoy The Frozen Swing Set!

* * *

**The Frozen Swing Set**

"Mommy! Mommy! When's Santa coming?" A child shouted as she clung tightly onto her mother's skirt. Her small plump body covered head to toe in heavy clothing. Her small hands were encased by thick woolen gloves. Her cheeks glowed with childhood mirth and red from the cold air.

Naruto smiled at the sight as he shoved his own hands deep into the pockets of his orange coat. He had stopped midstride to watch the little girl, yanking on her mother's skirt for attention. A slight chuckle escaped his lips as the child slipped on a patch of ice.

She looked a little like a turtle on its back as she wriggled around, unable to get up due to all the clothing she was bundled up in. Her mother laughed as well before sweeping down to pick her daughter up, whispering words of endearment in the young child's ear as she sniffled.

Naruto felt the strike of envy as he watched them walk away to go home and wait for old man Nicholas. He began to walk forward, no direction set, thinking of his own empty home.

"Merry Christmas." He whispered to himself, ducking his head as the snow began to fall softly around him.

There was a sudden pull in the direction of an old park. Looking up he saw a swing set standing abandoned in the middle of the snow covered area. Breaking apart from his dejected thoughts he changed his direction towards the swings. The pull grew stronger with every step.

* * *

Gaara sighed as he angrily pulled up the hood of his jacket. He hated the snow, he hated the cold, yet he there he was; walking through a growing snow storm.

He ignored the joyous feeling in the air as families returned to their homes to spend Christmas with their loved ones. He ignored the bright lights and bubbling sensations. He ignored the loving cheers and heartfelt smiles.

It was at this time of year he felt most restless and most out of place. His so-called family stayed away from him and avoided him at all costs in order to keep their own jolly feeling of Christmas.

Not like he cared. He liked it this way. To be alone, isolated…

Who needs their love and affection when you could love yourself? Who needs their protection and warmth when you could protect yourself from any sort of harm? Who needs them for simple things like conversation when your thoughts suffice?

Gaara kicked up a pile of snow, watching it erupt in the air and spread apart, only to silently fall back and reacquaint themselves with other piles of snow. He set his face in a blank stare as he continued his walk, arms crossed over his chest as he ignored a sudden ache…

Who needs them?

Up ahead he saw an old park. The park was covered in a blanket of snow and the rushing snowflakes blurred his vision. He could see an outline of an old swing set. His curiosity activated on impulse as he began nearing it, compelled to approach it for some strange reason.

* * *

The snow fell heavily from the skies; thick patches of snowflakes danced and swiveled through the air before they kissed the ground. Beneath the dark clouds were two young men, facing each other in front of an old set of swings. They stared at one another, both differed from the other.

Yet, both were the same.

The redhead wore no expression with icy green eyes narrowed at the man before him. His eyes were traced with black charcoal, to hide his insomniac attributes, and a red kanji for love was tattooed on his forehead. He stood against the storm without so much of a cringe as it grew its intensity.

The other man though, was nothing like the first.

His blonde hair blew wildly in the harsh winds, heavenly blue eyes wide with wonder and mouth open with shock. On his cheeks were 6 whiskered-like tattoos, evenly separated and evenly long. He wore bright colors that stood out from the blanket of white around them. He was a warm-hearted man.

Yet, as they stood starring at one another, a connection was made. A sudden cord tied them together in a steel knot. The 2 different men had found each other as the snow swirled and danced around them.

They were no longer alone.

* * *

"Uhm, Hey there! My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde-haired man called over the roar of the winds. "What's your name?"

"Gaara Sabaku." The red-head replied as he cautiously examined the man before him.

The blonde seemed to be struggling with his words as he bit onto his lower lip. He scratched the back of his neck as he nervously grinned.

"Hey, I know this is gonna sound really strange and weird, probably stupid. And you probably have to get home to your family for Christmas and all..." The blonde trailed off as his thoughts suddenly seem to take on a more depression tone.

Gaara felt the sudden need to assure him, a strange desire that had arisen from nowhere.

"I don't want to be with my family." He said as he tightened his arms around him, suddenly feeling the harsh winds around him but too stubborn to show it.

Naruto's jaw dropped slightly as though he was at a loss for words. He took a minute to compose himself. "In that case… would you like to go back to my place?" At the quirk of the red-heads none-existent eyebrow Naruto immediately launched into explaining himself. "Ah! Not like that! It's just that… It's Christmas and it sucks to be alone… And I have hot chocolate and ramen back ho-"

"I'll go." Gaara surprised himself and the blonde by answering.

A sudden smile spread across the blonde's face as he suddenly reached out to grab the red-head's hand. "Then let's go!" He shouted as he eagerly began to speed-walk in the direction of his home.

Gaara had surprised himself again when he suddenly felt a warmth spread though him at the blonde's touch. He noticed that the blonde bore no gloves and quietly enveloped the ungloved hand in his own in order to heat it and shield it from the cold. He suddenly wondered what it would feel like to touch his skin without the interference of clothing.

The snow storm slowed down as it watched the 2 men grew closer together. It danced and cheered as they walked towards their destination.

* * *

"Well, this is it." Naruto said as he gestured to his small home with his free hand, looking down at the red-head who shivered as another gust of wind went by.

There was a silent tug on his heart as he watched the snowflakes kiss at the pale cheeks of his companions causing them to glow red from the chill. His icy eyes were examining his apartment with childish curiosity as he his gloved hand warmed his bare one.

A smile broke out as the red-head turned his head towards the blonde, a question set in his eyes.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, his voice was cracked and broken from lack of use yet there was something in it that soothed the young blonde. It held a sort of magical feeling to it that made the blonde think he could conquer just about anything thrown his way.

"Did you know you're really cute when you're cold?" The word's left his mouth before he could even register them. Realizing what he had said wrong he instantly began blundering in an attempt to save the night. "I'm sorry, I have this tendency to just blurt whatever was on my mind. I mean you are cute and all, but a guy kinda cute! Ya know?! The sort of cuteness a manly man has! I didn't mean to insult you or anything or give you the wrong idea! It's just, you kn-"

"You talk too much." The redhead deadpanned as he turned away from the blonde and approached the building, his hand tugging onto the blonde's. "Are you coming or what?"

Collecting himself quickly, Naruto beamed brightly and rushed forward. Chattering away as he pulled Gaara into his apartment with a new found joy.

* * *

Naruto blew at the steam that arose from the cup cradled in his hands as an attempt to chill the hot liquid until it's bearable to drink. He handed the cup to his awkward companion before grabbing another, repeating the action.

"Sensei says that a hot beverage can warm the soul on a cold night." Naruto said as he settled himself on a large cushion in for of a blazing fire. He sipped at his drink as he watched the flame dance within his pit. "I don't know if it's true, but it's a nice thought… Don'tcha think?"

His eyes met those of Gaara's. Their gazes clashing, but both held the same message.

Gaara gripped is cup tighter. He felt awkward in a stranger's house, drinking out of an unfamiliar mug, sitting on a worn strange loveseat while his host was snug on a pillow. Yet, the question weighed heavy in the room. A beverage warming a soul? Outrageous, ridiculous, idiotic!

His gaze dropped down to the mug cradled between both of his hands. The steam hit his face, a sudden heat warming his cheeks and causing them to glow red. His lips hadn't even touch the mug yet he could still feel the warmth seeping into his skin through the warmth of the mug alone.

He looked up and met the warm blue of his companion's eyes. Was it the drink warming his icy soul… Or was it the idiot in front of him?

His tongue moved along his teeth before answering, suddenly nervous of the blonde's reaction.

"I'm not sure…"

Naruto nodded as he turned back to the flames. Gaara felt a sudden loss.

He shook his head, scolding himself for feeling such foolishness.

"Hey… Gaara? Why don't you want to be with your family?" Naruto suddenly asked, his back still turned towards him, though he could see his shoulder's dropping slightly. "It's been bothering me for a while now. You don't have to answer, if ya don't wanna."

Gaara was not a sharer. He didn't open himself up and he didn't show affection to anyone. He didn't tell anybody anything. He hid everything, he treasure nothing…

He loved nothing.

And yet, the sudden fall of the young man's shoulder's struck him hard.

* * *

Naruto had given up. Of course he wasn't going to answer. It's too personal, not to mention the fact that the red-head seemed to prefer to keep to himself… Why would he answer?

Naruto stifled a sigh as his eyes glanced upward and made contact with the cross that hung above the firepit. He was by no means religious, but keeping the cross there gave him a sense of warmth, security. As if the angels of his late parents were still watching him.

He blew a deep breath of air through his nose as a comforted smile spread across his lips. It's alright if Gaara didn't want to answer. He'd understand if it was an issue. After all, it's not like he told him that he was really alone in the world and that the reason he asked him to come was in order to celebrate something, for once, with another soul.

"They avoid me…" A croaked, but strangely gentle voice said from behind, shocking Naruto out of his musing.

Naruto spun as if he had been pulled back and stared at him wide-eyed. Surprised by not only his answer but at the fact that he answered at all.

"What?" He asked, as though he misheard. He hoped he hadn't. He hoped that Gaara was there to be with him too, that he was there to be less alone.

"I… I am not your average person. Those people avoid me during these times… I don't care, I don't need them anyways." Gaara said, his eyes downcast, staring into the untouched hot chocolate.

Naruto bit his lip as he slowly rose, placing his mug soundlessly onto the coffee table as he moved towards the saddened boy. His movements slow and steady as he seated himself at the boy's side, filling up the worn, old loveseat.

"Are you ever… lonely?" He asked as he placed a tanned hand onto the red-heads pale one, stopping the slight trembles only shown by the ripples in the steaming beverage.

Gaara's head shot up and his eyes clashed with Naruto's, shocked by the simple touch and chilled by the quite tone. But there it was; the unmistakable look in those cold green eyes. The very same feeling and gaze Naruto saw everyday in a mirror. They were chilling, stunning, but so very lonely.

"Lone…ly." Gaara's voice was low and held a questionable ring, his mouth slwly forming the word, as though trying out the word for himself. His black ringed eyes wide with question and… fright.

No, did he scare him? Has he scared off his new friend? It was a harmless question, wasn't it? Oh no… Oh no…

"I don't know…" Gaara continued, breaking Naruto out of his mental break down. "I've never had any one to begin with… At least… no one to pay attention to."

Suddenly it all clicked into place. His eyes. His behavior. His will. He was like him! Alone in a world of eyes yet none look his way.

"I have anger problems." The red head said as he looked away, breaking their locked gazes to stare into his mug. "I don't like certain things and I lash out. They don't like that…"

Naruto bit his lip as he moved his hand away from the red-head.

* * *

Now he knows a fragment of Gaara's story, a feat no one has accomplished before. Now the question is whether he'll regret it or treasure it.

The blonde pulled away his warm hand, withdrawing his warmth with him. He'll regret it for sure now. Soon he'll ask him to leave and the two will never meet again. He'll go back to his happy life, full of goofy smiles and what not while Gaara'll have to go back to the annoyances and angry tantrums. He has a feeling that it'll be much worse than before.

An unfamiliar feeling was unleashed within him now, a cold and deep hatred all from the loss of the blonde's touch. He suddenly wanted to claw his way into a person's body, tearing and shredding as he stained the ground red with their blood. His previous anger had usually been a blinding red haze, led by a voice he had named 'mother'.

She was speaking now, only more vicious than before. This time, his anger was animalistic, beastly… monstrous.

He was afraid now.

Suddenly, as if his companion had sensed his evil and was brought forth by an angel, strong tanned arms encircled him, embracing him tightly. His cheek was pressed against a soft yet firm chest. He felt as if they were glowing, a sudden halo surrounding them as the heavens descended, shielding them from any harm that may come.

"I've never met my parents. No one else has ever wanted me. I was kicked out of foster homes and orphanages. I've been on my own since I was 5 years old." Naruto suddenly confessed, causing Gaara's black-ringed eyes to widen. "I know what it's like to be alone. To be in a world where you are standing on the outside, seeing everyone but no one seeing you. I know it all!"

That lonely look in his eyes, his smile that never seemed to stretch all the way and his gentle touch. Fear. He feared the creeping loneliness that came each holiday, each birthday… each day. He craved another presence, he craved attention. It was no wonder as to why he invited him here, a complete stranger.

He was painstakingly alone.

Just like Gaara.

Pale arms moved slowly, inching their way up, not touching the body which was flushed against his, until finally they landed. They encircled the blonde's slim body and crushed him in, encasing him in an awkward embrace.

* * *

"At least… we're not alone now."

Naruto's eyes widened. When he felt thin arms move around his body, trapping him in a tight embrace. It was obvious that the man who held him back was inexperience and scared, but he was trying and that was more than what Naruto could hope for.

The two sat there, minutes dragged on to hours until finally the clock struck midnight. The grandfather clock began to sound, loud and proud, waking the two from their slumber.

They pulled away from one another, a blush covering both their faces. Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head. Not knowing what to say in order to lift the now awkward atmosphere.

"Hey, uh… I know this is gonna sound weird and all… and we only met today, but it feels like so much longer." Naruto slapped his forehead and groaned. He knew he sounded like some blubbering idiot tripping over his own words and not going anywhere. "Argh." He slung his head back, releasing a defeated groan, not daring to look at his companion. "I'm not even sure if you swing that way! Alright, I'll just spit it out before it gets too cheesy." Naruto nearly snarled as he he rolled his head back into position, eyes closed. "Here goes nothing."

Naruto suddenly opened his eyes and looked the red-head straight in the eye.

* * *

Gaara watched the blonde closely, slightly afraid of his self-debate and also annoyed. What was that idiot doing? What swing? And what does it all have to do with cheese?

Suddenly blue clashed with pale green and the rest of the world fell dead. No anger, no fear, just an unfamiliar, but extraordinarily pleast, feeling.

"I like you." Naruto confessed, shocking Gaara into silence.

What was he meant to do now? What was he supposed to do? Like? Love? What sort of feeling was that?

His heartbeat quickened, his palms moistened and his breathing hastened. What was happening? This wasn't normal. He wasn't angry, he wasn't annoyed… he didn't seek to damage anything. Why? Why was his body reacting like this? What's going on?

"So… Will you… always spend Christmas… with me?" The blonde continued. His eyes near panic as his nerves took over.

Was he experiencing the same thing… He had said he liked him. Does that means this was the same? Was this the unknown feeling that's been plaguing him all evening? Love, he was only meant to love himself.

And yet this buffoon swooped in and stole his attention.

* * *

He hasn't answered. The man is straight, he doesn't go for men. Crap.

Naruto was inwardly panicking. This wasn't happening! This is worse than the hundred times he was rejected by Sakura until he realized that he was in fact a homosexual! The beautiful red-head before him will most likely spit in his face and walk out the door any minute now. Shit, crap… no.

Not again. Naruto didn't want to be rejected… He didn't want to be abandoned.

Just as Naruto was about to stand and leave the room, Gaara grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him forward.

Noses bumped, cheeks reddened and lips collided.

* * *

It was strange, it was surreal, it was impossible!

Yet it felt so right, never had he felt such a rush. It was as if the ice wall surrounding his heart was melted away by this sun-kissed man melding into him. There was not a trace of anger, not a trace of redemption.

Just joy. A joyous jolly spirited feeling.

As Gaara pulled back from the intense kiss he did something he had considered impossible for him to do.

He laughed.

He laughed and his heart was lifted.

Naruto watched the young boy laugh, his eyes light with wonder, dazed by the intense kiss.

Yet he followed soon after. Laughing for the joyous feeling, laughing for themselves.

Laughing for finding the missing piece they had so longed to have.

As the laughing died Gaara wiped his eyes and smiled a real happy smile at the man who managed to break down his barriers all in the span of a few hours.

"I'll always spend my Christmas with you."

And that they did.

* * *

**AN/** Hope you enjoyed this little bucket of wintry fluff in the midst of spring!

Read and Review!


End file.
